1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image registration device, an image registration system, an image registration method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is known an image processing apparatus that effectively prevents confidential documents from flowing out in an unauthorized way. There is also known a digital copy machine that is able to prevent falsification of ordinary documents. There is also known a technique for simplifying an operation in which a new security policy is assigned to a paper document or an electronic document.